pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathtrap (film)
Deathtrap is a 1982 thriller based on Ira Levin's play of the same name, directed by Sidney Lumet from a screenplay by Levin and Jay Presson Allen, starring Michael Caine and Christopher Reeve. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deathtrap_(film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Reception *4 Home video release *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deathtrap_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Lumet-Caine-1982.jpgLumet and Caine on the set of Deathtrap in March 1981 Famed playwright Sidney Bruhl debuts the latest in a series of Broadway flops and returns to his opulent Long Island home and his wife, Myra. Although their financial situation is not dire, Sidney is hungry for a hit. They are starting to feel the limit of his wife's fortune, so he shares with her a plan. He has received a manuscript written by one of his students, Clifford Anderson, that he considers near perfection. Clifford recently attended one of Sidney's writing workshops and now asks for input on his play''Deathtrap''. Myra's weak heart is not improved when her husband does not rule out eliminating Clifford and producing the play as his own. He invites Clifford to their secluded Long Island home to discuss it. Clifford arrives by train. Myra tries desperately over the course of an evening to convince Sidney to work with Clifford as equal partners, but to no avail; Sidney attacks Clifford, strangling him with a chain. Sidney removes the body but still has to convince Myra to conspire with him. She reveals nothing when they receive an unexpected visit from the psychic Helga Ten Dorp, a minor celebrity who is staying with the Bruhls' neighbors. But Helga senses pain and death in the house; before she leaves she warns Sidney about a man in boots who will attack him. As she prepares for bed, Myra is managing to come to terms with Sidney's diabolical deed. All is calm until Clifford bursts through the bedroom window and beats Sidney with a log. Clifford chases Myra through the house until her heart gives out; she collapses and dies. Sidney calmly descends the stairs, uninjured, and sidles unperturbed to Clifford's side. They exchange a few words about what to do with Myra's body, then exchange a passionate kiss. Clifford moves in with Sidney. The two work together at a partner's desk, Sidney suffering from writer's block but Clifford busily typing page after page of a new play that he keeps suspiciously under lock and key. While Clifford is out grocery shopping, Sidney tries to break into the drawer but fails before Clifford returns home. He waits for Clifford to retrieve his play, then switches Clifford's manuscript with a fake. He is horrified to discover that Clifford is using the true story of Myra's murder as the basis of a play called Deathtrap. He angrily confronts Clifford, who unashamedly boasts about the play's potential and offers to share the credit with him. Sidney comes to realize from Clifford's behavior that he is a sociopath and he lies about the solvency of Myra's estate as an excuse to assist Clifford while he contemplates a solution. A few days later, Helga stops by, ostensibly for candles in anticipation of a predicted thunderstorm. Almost immediately after meeting Clifford, she warns Sidney that Clifford is the man in boots. Sidney double crosses Clifford by asking him to arm himself with an axe to demonstrate a bit of stage business, then producing a gun to dispose of Clifford and''Deathtrap''. But Clifford has loaded the bullets into a different gun, and he secures Sidney to a chair with manacles, unaware they were once the property of Harry Houdini. Sidney easily releases himself, grabs a crossbow and fells Clifford with a single shot. Before Sidney can dispose of the body the storm hits with full force, plunging him into darkness. A flash of lightning illuminates the living room and a fleeting figure scurries through. It is Helga, aware of the mortal danger at the house. Sidney finds a knife while Helga grabs a gun. Clifford regains consciousness and trips Helga. The gun goes flying and a struggle for it ensues that ... ... culminates on a stage with actors before a full house, where "Clifford" stabs "Sidney" and both die, leaving "Helga" victorious. The opening night audience erupts in thunderous applause, and at the back of the house stands Helga Ten Dorp, now the happy author of a hit Broadway play called Deathtrap. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deathtrap_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Michael Caine as Sidney Bruhl *Christopher Reeve as Clifford Anderson *Dyan Cannon as Myra Bruhl *Irene Worth as Helga Ten Dorp *Henry Jones as Porter Real-life movie and theatre critics Stewart Klein, Jeffrey Lyons and Joel Siegel have cameo appearances as themselves. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deathtrap_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Deathtrap has an aggregate rating of 75% at Rotten Tomatoes.[1] Critic Roger Ebert gave it three stars, calling it "a comic study of ancient and honorable human defects, including greed, envy, lust, pride, avarice, sloth, and falsehood."[2] Cannon was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for "Worst Supporting Actress" for her performance. Mad Magazine parodied the film as Deathcrap.[3] The kissing scene between Sidney and Clifford is not in the original play (although they are revealed to be lovers). In his book The Celluloid Closet, gay film historianVito Russo reports that Reeve said that the kiss was booed by preview audiences in Denver, Colorado, and estimated that a Time magazine report of the kiss spoiled a key plot element and cost the film $10 million in ticket sales.[citation needed] (The film earned more than $19 million at the box office.)[4] The controversy over the kiss inspired the Tom Smith song "Two Guys Kissin' (Ruined My Life)". Home video releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deathtrap_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit Deathtrap was released on Region 1 DVD on July 27, 1999. It was re-released on November 8, 2003, as half of a two-pack with the Henry Winkler/Michael Keatonbuddy film Night Shift. Warner Home Video released Deathtrap on Blu-ray Disc on November 20, 2012, as part of the Warner Archive Collection. Category:1982 films